Stop wolfing around
by Angelwingsy
Summary: What happens when Videl accidentally put's a curse on our favourite little demi-saiyan? Nothing good, that's for sure. How will Gohan get out of this one? Will he A: Stay calm, collected and cool as a cucumber? or B: Go crazy and run in circles? =^.^=
1. What's this? Nightmares are true?

Stop wolfing around  
  
Chapter 1: What's this! Worst nightmares coming true!  
  
Okay, I know, I shouldn't start a new story. But I can't help it! I get all these new ideas!! I know, what if I just put all my ideas into one giant messy idea? Then everyone will benefit from it!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own-plain and simple  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"So, Videl,"  
  
"Yeah, Gohan?"  
  
"You wanna come to this party thing my mum and Bulma are organising?"  
  
Videl and Gohan were walking together to their first class; both were already EXTREMELY late. But that didn't bother them. It wasn't like they were 'trying' to be late. Gohan just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, and had to get away from a dinosaur that was chasing him around the countryside all morning. Offcourse, Gohan (being the strong person he is) put the flying beast into Dino-land. A place where all unconscious dinosaurs go when they get the daylights beat out of them by a certain demi-saiyan. Videl, on the other hand, only got tied up with some crazy person threatening to blow up the entire city . you know the usual.  
  
Gohan's palms began to sweat the heavy English books needed for his next class. Obviously, he was a 'bit' nervous. If Videl didn't accept his invitation, his whole world would crumble. As you can tell he really wanted her to go.  
  
Videl pondered the request given to her. Should she go? She already knew about all of his weird little secrets eg. Being Saiyaman, the art of flying etc. So it wasn't like anything new was going to take her by surprise, unless she bumped into the gold fighter during the party.  
  
'As if that would ever happen.' she thought as she silently laughed to herself.  
  
As they neared the door to their classroom, her pace came to a halt. This caused Gohan to stop as well. She than gave him an emotionless stare, eyeing down every square inch of him.  
  
Seeing that the suspense was just killing him (not physically offcourse). She could easily tell he really wanted her to go.  
  
"Well." Videl gave one of her very rare smiles made just for Gohan and possibly sometimes Goten (if he was good) "Why not, I'm sure it'll be great fun!"  
  
It took a whole half minuet for Gohan to register the new information. "Y-You mean it? You'll really go.really!?"  
  
"You just asked me didn't you?"  
  
Gohan's mouth formed a HUGE smile. "Thanks a lot Videl, you're the best!!" He was just about to give Videl a big bone-crunching hug but restrained himself at the last minuet.  
  
"uhhh, I mean," he cleared his throat "I'll pick you up at 2pm this Sunday" He didn't want to kill his date before he even had a chance to take her out.  
  
Videl just giggled as she began to open the door to the class that they were already half an hour late for.  
  
As they entered the room it seemed silent, too silent, until.  
  
"Yeah! score for Gohan!"  
  
"Wow man! how'd ya do it?"  
  
"Hay Gohan, once you've gone out with Videl can you go out with me!?"  
  
"Videl, would you come the party thing MY mum is organising?"  
  
Apparently the class had been listening in on the 'couples' recent conversation and was eager to find out more. All the boys were 'wooing' (except for maybe Sharpner) and all the girls were sighing.  
  
The teacher attempted to get order. "OK, that's enough class! we don't need to cheer and hold a private party for everyone who walks in late!!" The teacher eyed a bottle of champagne that had 'mysteriously' came out of nowhere and was being shared among the class.  
  
At this point Gohan and Videl were blushing furiously. Had their WHOLE English class been THIS interested in their love life (which, incidentally, was still yet to be admitted). Everyone knew it was virtually impossible to score a date with Videl, and Gohan, well he always seemed to be able weasel out of these things. Girls couldn't help but crumble under the aura of his cute face, even if he did say no.  
  
Eventually, the teacher got everyone under control, gave the two late comers, a dark, cold, evil glare and motioned them to sit in their seats.or else.  
  
They both quickly scurried up to their seats next to Sharpner and Erasa, not making a word of protest. After a few minuets, they got out heir books and tried to begin their work ('tried' being the key word)  
  
********  
  
English had finished and Videl and Gohan had been receiving the silent treatment from Erasa and Sharpner through the whole lesson. But eventually, they sorted things out and were chatting like crazy once again, as if nothing had ever happened. Every one was still waiting for the teacher of the next lesson to show up, so there was time to talk.  
  
"So anyway Videl," Erasa said as she got out her bag from under the desk "you have got to see this, I got it last night" she rummaged around and got out a small glass bottle filled with sparkling purple power and handed it to Videl to examine.  
  
The blank stare she had on her face reflected on the bottle. Videl didn't know anything about the latest make-up, fashion things and definitely didn't know what this was  
  
"uhh, Erasa what is this stuff? Is it some sort of make-up?"  
  
Erasa burst out laughing  
  
"no silly, it's a potion that I got from 'witches delight', it puts a curse on anyone you sprinkle it on," she explained  
  
"Huh?" Videl was still confused "what do you mean? curse?"  
  
"Well, what it does is." Erasa looked around for any ease-droppers and began to whisper to Videl what the mysterious purple potion does. Once Erasa had finished Videl burst out laughing  
  
"Yeah right Erasa, as this stuff could do that. It's probably just some stupid gimmick thing made up to suck people in"  
  
Erasa frowned  
  
"it is NOT some sort of cheap thing! And I know that for a fact!"  
  
"how?" Videl managed to gasp, still under the effects of excessive laughter.  
  
"well," Erasa had a smug look on her face "I'm gonna test it on Sharpner"  
  
Videl anime dropped out of her seat.  
  
"Huh?" Erasa looked down in confusion "You know Videl, you shouldn't fall off you chair during class. It looks bad."  
  
Videl let out a sigh as Erasa went back to doing an essay due next week. As she got back up she could hear some snickering.  
  
Automatically, she looked in Sharpner's, expecting him to be laughing his head off. But he was only chatting up another girl.  
  
"hehehe"  
  
She heard the snickers again except, they were coming from Gohan's direction. She did a 180 spin to find that Gohan was indeed laughing, but he was trying to hide it.  
  
Videl glared  
  
"Gohan, what's so funny?"  
  
He turned to look at Videl and began to laugh ten times more  
  
She was getting a little irritated  
  
"C'mon Gohan, tell me, what's so funny!?"  
  
He continued laughing but attempted to speak  
  
"oh, it nothing Videl , it's just, you know"  
  
Now she was getting infuriated  
  
"no, I don't know" she spoke between her teeth, was Gohan, laughing at her? If he was, he had something coming.  
  
"ah, don't worry, I'll tell you later" he managed to gasp out  
  
"I want to know now!" Gohan was really getting on her nerves, if he didn't stop laughing, she swore she was going to hit him.  
  
"Nah seriously, it's nothing!" he burst out laughing again  
  
"AGH! GOHAN!" through utter rage she chucked the closest object nearest to her hand straight at Gohan's head.  
  
"haha, agh!" Gohan almost squeaked as the shiny purple object came into intercourse with his head. Since he was laughing so much, he had no time to react. This caused a huge.  
  
SMASH!  
  
The glass bottle broke into dozens of pieces, scattering it's contains all over him. Of course all the sharp pieces of glass didn't hurt or cut his skin of steel, but now he had purply stuff all over himself. Just at that moment the teacher had chosen to walk in, and, to make matters worse, he had just fallen out of his chair form the shock of it all  
  
Needless to say Gohan wasn't laughing any more.  
  
"SON GOHAN!" Mr Mutty's shadow was right over the 'doomed-to-be-student' "What are you doing young man! I expected better! This is Math class, not fairy class! Go to the bathroom and get that purple substance off you right this instant!!!"  
  
Gohan suddenly stood up with perfect posture, as if he were in an army.  
  
"yes sir, sorry sir" This teacher reminded him of his mother.  
  
He briskly headed towards the bathrooms.  
  
Videl watched as Gohan made his way out of the class and giggled to her self. He deserved that for not telling her what was so funny.  
  
But Videl wasn't all that cold hearted, part of her still did care. She decided she'd make it up to him later.  
  
5 minuets later the most unusual thing happened  
  
A big black shaggy wolf walked into the classroom, causing 5 girls to shriek, 5 boyfriends to get their hair literally pulled out of their skull and one guy to jump onto his chair and hope that the big bad scary wolf would just go away.  
  
The weird part was that wolf didn't look very threatening. It just seemed to be minding it's own business. As it made it's way to the front of the class, it stopped, and turned around.  
  
5 more minuets later a powder-free Gohan walked back into class.  
  
In his teddy bear under  
  
ONLY his teddybear underwear.  
  
The class just gaped, wide mouths and all.  
  
Some people laughed  
  
Some people cried  
  
Some people continued to gape  
  
And some just laughed their asses off  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well, whatcha think?  
  
Dodgy?  
  
Pathetic?  
  
Doesn't deserve to be on FF.net?  
  
All the above?  
  
If YOU think this please, don't hesitate to review.  
  
Oh, and if ya wanna add a complement from the kindness of your heart.think twice.you must be insane!  
  
WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAY IS leave a 5 second response of what you think.I will be very appreciative!  
  
=^.^= 


	2. News flash! Gohan has muscles!

Stop wolfing around  
  
Chapter 2: News flash! Gohan has muscles!!  
  
Eeewwwww another chapter to thicken the plot.err.possibly.  
  
Oh, for anyone in doubt, I WILL update 'Don't you hate it when your tail grows back?' I PROMISE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own-plain and simple  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Gohan stared at the class and the class stared straight back.  
  
He was standing at the front of the room still clueless of the predicament he had gotten himself into. A thought struck him that everyone might be starring at something behind him, but when he turned to look, he saw nothing.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked  
  
Angela, Gohan's previous 'girlfriend' (the one who blackmailed him into dating her because of his teddy bear underwear secret) was the first to speak. "See! I told you he had teddy bear underwear!"  
  
Gohan narrowed his eyes in thought "huh. Teddy bear underwear."  
  
He looked down at himself and turned a shade of red that didn't even exist on the colour wheel.  
  
Gohan wasn't the only one blushing furiously; Videl also had a blush similar to his own. She couldn't take her eyes off him. His body was just so muscular! He even had a better shape than the students that her father, Mr Satan, trained.  
  
She slapped her self out of the trance and preceded to do what any decent friend would do, help him. As she got up from her seat she noticed that Sharpner was bursting into tears mumbling things like "not fair" and "why do nerds get all the luck?" and even "maybe he'll give me lessons?"  
  
Erasa, on the other hand, had fainted from pure shock. She knew Gohan was cute, but not THAT cute.  
  
Videl sighed and walked to the front of the class where Gohan was and began to create a diversion that the class will hopefully fall for.  
  
"WOW Gohan! That's PERFECT! My dad will DEFINATLY take you on as a student now!" she said as she walked up to him.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan's blush was forgotten and replaced by a look of complete confusion.  
  
"Just work with me here" Videl whispered  
  
"What do you mean?" he whispered back "I don't need any lessons from your-"  
  
She stamped on his foot.  
  
"OWW!"  
  
He got the point  
  
"Oh.um.you mean it Videl? I can really train under Mr Satan now!?" He tried to seem excited  
  
"Yep! Now why don't you come with me and I'll take your measurements?" Videl knew perfectly well that Gohan DEFINATLY did NOT need any lessons from her father. She just needed something that would keep the class from killing him later on.  
  
She began to push him out of the classroom while trying to keep a reassuring smile on her face that proved to everyone this was the 'real thing' (no one really saw Gohan as 'Hercule material' until 5 minuets ago).  
  
As they exited Mr Mutty was one of many who still stared in shock. He didn't know the smartest student he'd ever had also had a life out of the books, with that amount of intelligence it's surprising that any one could even have the time to build up muscles to that capacity and strength.  
  
****  
  
Gohan had just walked out of the boys toilets where, strangely enough, he had found his clothes all in a heap. To make things worse, Videl was already demanding answers and he was still recovering. "So tell me, since when do you suddenly prance around the school half-naked everywhere?"  
  
"I don't know, all I remember is leaving class, going to the toilets, getting that purple stuff out of my hair, then returning to class. Then I realised I forgot my comb, so I had to go back and get it. When I came back to class I was, well, you saw" He tinged red again.  
  
"Wait! You came back in before you came half-naked!?" She got a worried look on her face, forgetting the fact that Gohan carried a comb everywhere.  
  
"Yeah, didn't you see me?"  
  
"Oh no, this can't be happening," She put her hand through her hair "I thought it was only a cheap gimmick thing"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" He stared at his troubled friend "Videl, what's wrong?"  
  
She had been putting it altogether in her head, the wolf and Gohan. Erasa's purple powder had caused the curse. She had thrown the powder all over Gohan. She had cursed Gohan.  
  
"Gohan," she looked into his eyes "scratch yourself"  
  
He jumped back, "huh!?" he hadn't expected her to say this "what!? Scratch myself!?"  
  
"just do it, okay," Her tone became more serious "I know it might seem a little weird but, I have to find something out."  
  
"Well, o.k." He brought his right hand up to scratch his left shoulder, "like this?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine."  
  
A few seconds passed then, he began to shrink. Gohan's whole body was shrinking! And growing pure black fur!!  
  
Videl gasped in amazement. The curse that Erasa bought had actually worked. It was transforming him into the wolf she saw in class 10 minuets ago. She nervously put a hand through her hair again, how was she going to explain this to Gohan?  
  
Gohan was still confused. Why was Videl looking down at him like that?  
  
Wait.  
  
Looking DOWN at him? Why was he suddenly so short?  
  
He slowly bent his head, with his eyes closed, not wanting to see what had happened.  
  
Ever so slowly he opened his eyes and saw. two black paws. He went in for a closer inspection.  
  
He. had. paws.  
  
Videl could see that Gohan was starting to realise what had happened, just seeing that look of shock on his wolf-like-face made her feel so bad. If she hadn't thrown that bottle in his face this would have never happened.  
  
Gohan could feel a familiar sensation against his legs. He turned around to see if his fear was confirmed. It was true. He had a big bushy tail covered in black fur. In fact, all his new body was covered in black- mattered fur. Just like his hair.  
  
He let out a dog like whine, but stopped when realised what just came out. He looked to Videl and tried to ask her what was going on, but all that came out was a mixture of barks and growls.  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan" was all she could say.  
  
What was she going to do? Her best friend was cursed! She saw the sad look in his unforgettable black eyes again and turned away. She couldn't stand it. How could she be so stupid? A tear escaped her eye as she swiped it away. She had to be strong for Gohan in his time of need, not a crybaby.  
  
Then, some one put a hand on her shoulder. She remembered that hand. she turned around and indeed found it belonged to Gohan.  
  
"Videl."  
  
"Gohan.your, normal again!" Her face lit up, maybe all wasn't lost quite yet.  
  
There was a few seconds until Videl pointed out the obvious. "You're only waring your underwear again"  
  
"I am." he looked down "yikes!"  
  
It was actually quite an awkward site when you stopped to think about it. A half-naked guy and fully dressed girl, standing in a school hallway together, between lessons.  
  
Alone.  
  
Any teacher who would've happened to be passing at the time would have probably thought that was something to do with the coffee that was being served in the teacher's lounge. They would then shake it off, take no notice and continue getting to the class they were meant to be teaching.  
  
But there were no teachers that passed and Videl was in another trance that involved naked Gohan trying to conceal himself from her vision. She then realised what she was doing and quickly turned around, giving the demi- saiyan a little privacy. She could hear him rustling through his clothes on the ground  
  
"So, Videl," he broke the awkward silence. "What do you think just happened, and how did you know scratching myself would do that?"  
  
"Uh, well, " She was surprised, how could Gohan take this so easy? Maybe it was because this kind of stuff always happened in his family on occasion. "You know that purple stuff I hit you with? Well, it had magical properties, and I guess it, uh, cursed you."  
  
"so I'm cursed?" He said it as if it was second nature. "Then how did you know that scratching would cause me to turn me into, well, what ever I turned into"  
  
Luckily, Videl had actually been listening to Erasa during English or else she would have never found out any answers for poor Gohan.  
  
"Okay, well Erasa was the one who bought the stuff and she said that it was activated every time the 'cursed person' scratches themselves. I don't know why you turned into a wolf though, she said it was going to turn Sharpner into a rat."  
  
"Wait a sec," Gohan interrupted her "you mean to say that Erasa was going to turn Sharpner into a rat?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why she bought it in the first place."  
  
When that both let those last few sentences sink in they both burst out laughing.  
  
"My gosh! Poor Sharpner!" Gohan managed to gasp  
  
"Can you imagine it! A little rat in the gym each morning trying to work out its arms!" Videl visualised the image "I guess he saw it coming."  
  
"Yeah," Gohan finished doing up his belt "so, why do you think I turned back so quick?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure." her brow furrowed "maybe it's because of how long you were scratching for."  
  
"Okay, then why do I end out waring only my under ware every time I turn back?"  
  
"That, is a mystery in itself" she turned around knowing that it was safe to look "Amby it's because your so naive" she giggled to her self  
  
"Hay, I'm not naive, just.a little misguided" They both laughed again as they made their was back to class.  
  
"So Gohan,"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your not mad at me, are you?"  
  
"Of course I'm not," he smiled "how could I ever be mad at you?"  
  
She smiled back "thanks Gohan, it means a lot!"  
  
As they were about to re-enter class a new problem occurred.  
  
"So you think we should tell your mum? "  
  
Gohan's once happy face turned a horrid shade of blue "Are you crazy!?!"  
  
"Huh?" Videl was confused "why not?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
hehe, why not indeed.  
  
Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!.Hay, why am I laughing? Oh yeah, the coffee.right.  
  
On next chapter.  
  
What's this? Is Videl jealous!?  
  
Videl was getting a little annoyed, was this woman coming on to Gohan? Nah. Even if she were, he wouldn't fall for such a cheap trick...Would he?  
  
And why is Gohan trying to open a door!?  
  
He made his way to the front door only to find that it was closed, and worst of all this one had a round, smooth, circular handle.  
  
*All comments on story accepted!!!  
  
**And if bored read some of my other stories. I assure you, they're just as .uhh.entertaining!  
  
***All comments on other stories accepted as well!!! 


	3. When bad guys become life long friends

Stop Wolfing Around  
  
Chapter 3: When bad guys become life long friends  
  
Angel wings: ello!  
  
Sorry I took so long to update, but I had the chapter all ready for weeks.I just had to proof read it. Sorry that I'm so lazy guys!! But don't worry. I have the same problem at school with assignments. I usually get teachers telling me off for some reason.O well.on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Clear and simple.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Are you crazy!? There is no way we're telling my mum!?" Gohan's voice was filled with panic  
  
"Huh? But why not?" Videl was obviously clueless to what things would happen to Gohan if his mum got word of this new.problem.  
  
"Do you realise what my mum would do!?" The blank stare on Videl's face answered his question "first she would probably think I'm sick, then she'll get angry and kick me out side, then shell feel sorry for me and give me tonnes of hugs and kisses and THEN she'll probably end out tying to make the most of it and get me a collar or something, I'll never get a moment for myself!!!" He took a deep breath "and that's why were not telling my mum"  
  
Videl had begun her laughter when he mentioned collar. "oh, C'mon on Gohan, it wouldn't be that bad."  
  
She saw the look on his face  
  
"well okay, maybe it might be just a little.bad" she thought for a second "I know! Why don't we tell Bulma! If any one can figure this out I'm sure she can"  
  
Gohan thought back to family and relations history "That wouldn't work either, Bulma would tell mum then everyone else, it would be ten times worse."  
  
She sighed "at least it was an idea."  
  
"wait!" he suddenly got filled with excitement "you said Erasa bought this purple stuff? Right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Then why don't we just ask her for a cure?'  
  
Now Videl was getting excited "even better, I KNOW where she got it, so, why don't we just go to the shop after school?!", maybe they could find a cure for poor Gohan.  
  
"Yes! That's perfect! And then this thing will be over and done with as if it never happened!"  
  
Both teens smiled at their own magnificence, glad they had resolved the problem.  
  
Whilst having this new ego-boost they re-entered the classroom, both oblivious to what had happened earlier.  
  
All the girls rushed up to Gohan and began to cling on him like he was their new teddy bear, and began asking him to go on a date with them, they were excited that such a cute boy was getting lessons from the 'one and only'.  
  
Let's just say Videl wasn't impressed  
  
*******  
  
"please Videl, it's not my fault they like me so much, it's because they think I'm getting lessons from your Dad, nothing more" Gohan was begging to Videl for forgiveness, it wasn't his fault that he didn't have any flaws on his 'perfect body'.  
  
"ugh, fine," Videl waved her hand away as if trying to flick away an annoying fly "but at least TRY to get them to ignore you, they get on my nerves after a while."  
  
seriously, Gohan didn't have a clue as to how he made it through the rest of the school day, He had to constantly hide form everyone! Not a soul could be trusted.  
  
"okay, the coast is clear, lets go!" Videl whispered as she led the way out the classroom window and headed towards 'witches delight'  
  
As they were nearing the shop the faint sound of guns being fired could be heard.  
  
Videl frowned "oh, great, not more criminals. I swear they're everywhere!"  
  
"Tell me about it!" Gohan transformed into his Saiyaman outfit and they both landed in front of witches' delight where hundreds of bullets were flying everywhere.  
  
Gohan acted as a human shield for Videl, blocking all the bullets that looked like potential threats to her. They eventually entered the shop and saw total chaos. The shop manager was crouched under the counter, with her hands on her head, trying to protect her self from little shards of glass that concrete that was ricocheting towards her.  
  
It turns out that two different gangs of robbers were fighting over who got the loot form the shop. They were using cauldrons and large sacks of ingredients as shields, leaping out of them to attack the opposition.  
  
Videl was about to correct the situation by sending a flying kick to the back of a criminal's head. But stopped when she noticed Gohan twitching.  
  
"Gohan, what's wrong?"  
  
"I... have. an. itch" Apparently being a human shield for Videl wasn't such a good idea. Sure the bullets didn't penetrate his demi-saiyan skin or hurt Videl, but one had left an itchy feeling on his arm. He was trying to keep his sanity level neutral from the constant irritating feeling. He knew what would happen if he scratched and so did Videl.  
  
"okay, don't panic, just try and focus your mind, I'm sure if you don't think about it, it will eventually leave" She tried to ignore his constant twitching.  
  
He tried to take Videl's advice, but was having a huge amount of trouble doing so.  
  
"must. scratch. itch."  
  
"Gohan, just ignore it, I know you have the power, just let it go" She didn't realise that she was starting to sound like Android 16 at the time of the Cell games, just before Gohan let out his hidden power.  
  
His twitching only increased "can't. loosing. sanity. "  
  
in one second all hope was lost  
  
"ahhh.much better"  
  
He scratched the itch.  
  
"GOHAN! YOU IDIOT!!" She shouted from the tops of her lungs. She thought Gohan was stronger than that.  
  
Any fighting that had occurred earlier had come to an instant halt. Both gangs were confused. Wasn't Videl Satan meant to kick their butts now? (not that they wanted to get their butts kicked it just seemed like a routine for them)  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! JUST A SCRATCH, ONE LITTLE SCRATCH!!!" Now everyone was weirded out. Videl was screaming at a black wolf that was waring a red cape.  
  
Why was she doing that?  
  
No one had ever seen Saiyaman enter the shop yet. They just presumed that shed shown up with the black furry creature.  
  
As Videl continued to yell at the animal the crooks that were against each other a few seconds ago were slowly becoming best friends with each other. Videl seemed just a little angry and they didn't want to be with in the 8- kilometre radius when she completely snapped. Quietly the two batches of criminals began tiptoeing out the shop to avoid the raging Videl.  
  
"AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE GOING!?" Both gangs stopped in mid- step. They were busted.  
  
A rather beefy looking guy decided to speak for the whole ex-enemy group, daring to say any thing to get out of the shop alive. He began to fumble with his T-shirt whilst murmuring in a quiet voice something that sounded like "uhhh, we were just gonna get going to jail now, Miss Videl mam, if that's ok with you Miss"  
  
Any thoughts of letting the crooks go safely to jail earlier had left the young females mind long ago. She needed stress relief and she needed it NOW. A grin crossed her face while she cracked her knuckles "I don't think so, your just gonna have to wait till your unconscious for that little luxury"  
  
As she began to render each of criminal unconscious Gohan took this chance to escape her wrath. He made his way to the front door only to find that it was closed, and worst of all this one had a round, smooth, circular handle. How was he supposed to get through that? apparently the shop owner couldn't afford an automatic. Poor, poor Gohan, since he didn't have any hands he couldn't turn to handle. Basically he was pretty mush stuffed.  
  
So close and yet so far.  
  
Videl finished up her 'community service' with brushing her hands and walked over to Gohan. "that's better, now, let's get this cure and leave" the demi-saiyan-turned-wolf was extremely surprised. Wasn't Videl really angry two minutes ago? Criminal bashing must be really good stress relief for Videl. Maybe he should hang around criminals more often.  
  
They both made there way to the shopkeeper, who was beginning to clean up the mess of glass and powders that littered the floor.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss uhhh." Videl didn't know what to address the shopkeeper.  
  
"Quar, just Quar" She looked at Videl with a smile on her face. She had blonde hair tied in a messy ponytail and mysterious dark blue eyes that almost looked a shade of piercing purple if viewed in the right light.  
  
"Thankyou very much Videl for getting rid of those horrible men, they destroyed my shop, but it's not beyond repair." She saw Gohan and gave him a gentle rub behind the ear "and you must be Gohan, correct?"  
  
Gohan made a growl that sounded exactly like a purr, he never knew being rubbed behind the ears could feel so nice. Some of his senses must have improved when he was in this form.  
  
Since Gohan was in too much of a trance to realise what was happening Videl pondered how the woman knew Gohan's name. Sure, the shop owner knew Videl's name, but then, who didn't? after all she was the daughter of a celebrity. But still how did she know Gohan's?  
  
"Let's just say I have a few little tricks," Quar mumbled  
  
Wait a minuet. Did Quar just read her mind? If she did she wasn't telling.  
  
She stopped rubbing Gohan to his dismay and got to the point "So, you came here for a cure for your adorable little friend?  
  
"yes," Videl snapped back. This woman was a little annoying, was this woman coming on to Gohan?  
  
Nah. Even if she were, he wouldn't fall for such a cheap trick. She just wanted the stupid cure and to get out, before she made someone else unconscious. "So, do you have it? the cure?"  
  
Videl noticed her frown, she must have listened to her thoughts again "I'm sorry, but since every thing in the shop has been destroyed I can't make a cure, not, until I get more ingredients ordered. Even then, it will take a while for me to make."  
  
'Great, that means will have to come back here' Videl thought to her self "how long will that take?"  
  
"hmm, about two weeks"  
  
"TWO WEEKS!!!" Both Videl and Gohan yelled. Gohan's transformation had wared off from his last scratch.  
  
"Yes, I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but it can't be helped" She finished off with her dark blue eyes gazing on Gohan. Yet again he was in his TB underwear this time with an addition of a red Saiyaman cape.  
  
"Yikes!" He wrapped the cape around himself and hid behind Videl without finding much cover since she was about ¾ his height "why does that keep happening!?"  
  
The shopkeeper smiled "I'm not quite sure. maybe it's because you're naive"  
  
Videl and Gohan anime dropped "you mean Videl was right!?"  
  
"probably, you see, the potion, you got cursed by, gets it's power from your personality. A wolf is strong yet hidden so no-one knows it's there, you, with your great power, prefer to also keep it hidden, which is why you become that animal. So I'm probably right in saying that the underwear represents your naiveness"  
  
Videl placed both hands on her hips triumphantly "see, I told you, you were way to naive for your own good"  
  
"It's not my fault, I can't help it if I act the way I do" He finished putting his black vest on and began to de-capsualize his Saiyaman costume into his watch.  
  
Videl pretended she hadn't heard "okay then, Quar, we'll be back in two weeks for the cure. How much will it cost?"  
  
Quar pondered the thought for a second "well, you did save part of my shop from those jerks, and since you're little friend is so cute I'll give it to you free." And with that she went around to the back of the shop before Videl could protest one word.  
  
******  
  
"I swear, that Quar lady was definitely coming on to you" Videl had been complaining about the fact that Gohan was getting seduced and how he was obviously too naive to notice.  
  
The sun was setting and they were both heading to Videl's house (ahem, mansion). Gohan was flying her home, since she did come all the way to his place for those flying lessons and for the fact that it made him feel better to know she was going to get home safe.  
  
A sudden thought struck him. He forgot about the tournament.  
  
"AGH, Videl I just realised something!!!" Videl turned to see what was wrong now "what's going to happen at the martial arts tournament, that's about a week away! What if I get itchy!?"  
  
She frowned "Gohan your still going whether you like it or not! We're not going back on our deal! Am I clear!!" She was obviously still angry with Quar.  
  
He didn't argue. He knew very well that once you got blackmailed, you could never EVER go back on it, especially if the blackmailer was in a bad mood.  
  
"Well, alright" he mumbled  
  
A few minutes later another horrible thought hit Gohan "OH KNOW! VIDEL!!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
(insert another evil laugh)  
  
ooh I luv it!  
  
Gohan trying to escape Videl's wrath. Poor guy. Why do we torment him so? One of the Earth's unsolved mysteries.  
  
On the next SWA:  
  
What's Gohan doing in his bed!?  
  
He snuggled himself under the covers feeling their nice soft touch to his skin, nothing could ruin this moment.  
  
And why is Goten so desperate to know the alphabet?  
  
"Huh? What?" Goten got his bearings again "oh yeah, the reason I came was to ask what an alphabet was. Trunks won't tell me and he says that it's really important and that I should know it by now." 


	4. What’s an alphabet?

Stop Wolfing around  
  
Chapter 4: What's an alphabet?  
  
Yay! Another chapter!  
  
Enjoy...please?  
  
Disclaimer: Me no ownie of touchie DBZ!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"What is it now Gohan?" Videl was angering again.  
  
"The party at Bulma's on Sunday! Don't you remember? What are we going to do!?" panic could easily be detected in his voice.  
  
Videl relaxed, she thought it was something more serious "That's it!? Geeez Gohan, don't worry, I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides, I'll be there"  
  
With those last comforting words Gohan's blood pressure reached to a more neutral level. Videl was right, things would be better with her there.  
  
As the Satan Mansion come in to view Gohan reminded Videl that he'll pick her up 5pm on Sunday, waved goodbye and headed for home.  
  
******  
  
"Son Gohan! Where have you been young man!?" Chi chi's voice was booming into his sensitive Saiyan hearing (if he had any left) "you knew perfectly well that I was going into the city with Bulma tonight so we could shop for the party!"  
  
"but-"  
  
"And don't give me that tone or I will see to it personally that school becomes a little more challenging!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"now, I expect you to take good care of Goten and still get all your homework done." She picked up her purse  
  
"you-" He couldn't get a word in edge ways  
  
"AND dinners on the table, make sure you both get even shares, I don't want to have to put restrictions on meals, especially with you two" she closed front door and left  
  
"can't I-"  
  
"oh" She poked her head out the door "I almost forgot, Trunks is here too, I want you to look after him as well. I promised Bulma."  
  
"WHAT!? I can't look after Goten AND Trunks! I don't have the time and besides I've just been."He stopped for two reasons. One, he found that his mum wasn't around to hear his complaints any more, and two, Goten had come down stairs, intent on what Gohan was about to say.  
  
"You've just been what big brother?" He asked with that little innocent look on his face.  
  
"umm. nothing Goten, don't worry" He didn't want Goten knowing his latest secret or else he would tell Trunks, then Trunks would tell Vegeta and Bulma, and then. you get the point.  
  
"please Gohan, you can trust me, I promise I won't tell a soul" Goten was still dying to know what had made his big brother not finish his sentence earlier.  
  
"nah, it's nothing, seriously." Goten didn't look too convinced "uh, look! Dinners ready, you better eat it before it gets cold"  
  
Goten raced to the eating table, all urges of finding out what Gohan was hiding, gone.  
  
'that was a close one' Gohan wiped his forehead out of habit and joined his little bro.  
  
******  
  
Trunks came downstairs a few minuets after they finished tea and went outside with Goten to play. Gohan saw this as a great opportunity to get his homework out of the way and the extra work his mum had set him.  
  
He didn't mind if Trunks and Goten went out to play together - alone - it wasn't like they'd plot against him or something like that! Besides, he knew very well that Trunks respected him. Just look at how mirai Trunks turned out, he was always very nice and polite Gohan when he came to warn them about the androids.  
  
Little did he know this wasn't the same Trunks.  
  
"oh, Trunks, why do we have to plot against Gohan again! It gets so boring after the umpteenth time." whined Goten.  
  
"I told you before, every time we think up a flawless scheme it always backfires" Trunks said getting impatient "remember the time when we put bleach in his shampoo and your mum used it instead? and the time when we got his history homework for the cell games and switched it for pictures of that oaf Mr Satan? He got full marks! And what about the time-"  
  
"OK! I get the point!" He yelled  
  
"So, as I was saying before you interrupted was that we get this itching powder stuff I got from mum's lab, sprinkle it in Gohan's bed and presto! We have one itchy and uncomfortable teenager on our hands" Trunks smiled at his own brilliance "simple and effective"  
  
"but Trunks," Goten thought about this new 'flawless' plan (which was extremely rare) "how do we get the itching powder into Gohan's bed? He's already studying there.  
  
"simple," He smirked "all we need to do is get his sweet, innocent, little brother to stall him, while I put the powder between the sheets"  
  
Goten was still confused "Who's gonna do that? Gohan doesn't have a little brother"  
  
Trunks' face fell. This was going to be a very long night indeed.  
  
****  
  
"I think mum's getting a little soft, these equations are almost too easy" Gohan was about half way thorough his daily work in his room and Just about to start the easier part of it. He had gotten allot tonight and wished to finish it as early as possible especially if he had to look after two toddlers for the night.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted him as he was taking another thick Textbook out of his bag.  
  
**knock-knock** (A/N: couldn't resist!)  
  
He sat up to answer it.  
  
"uhh, hi Gohan" it was Goten  
  
"hay Squirt, what's up?" Gohan saw that Goten seemed a little nervous. He was rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet and both hands were behind his back. "why you knocking all of a sudden?"  
  
"no reason, just felt like it I guess" Goten's nervousness increased. The real reason he had knocked was so Gohan wouldn't see Trunks slip into his bedroom through the window and plant the itching powder into his bed covers.  
  
"okay." Gohan was still trying to understand Goten's sudden urge to knock the door. "so, why exactly did you come here"  
  
"um.." he was about to answer, until he saw Trunks starting to crawl through the window.  
  
"Goten, hello, earth to Goten" He began to wave a hand in front of Goten's eyes to get his attention  
  
"huh? What? oh yeah, the reason I came was to ask you what an alphabet was. Trunks won't tell me and he says that it's really important and that I should know it by now" At this point Trunks was halfway to placing the itching powder in the covers.  
  
"is that all? Gosh, I thought you would've learned that by now. Don't you watch TV?" Goten shook his head almost to say as if what's a TV "okay I'll tell you. Firstly the alphabet isn't an object, it's a thing. The alphabet shows all the letters we use to make words." Goten still had a blank stare on his face Gohan sighed "Do you know what words are?"  
  
"yep, those are the things you're always writing, right?" Goten tried to seem interested.  
  
"Right. In fact, if you're so keen to know what it is all of a sudden I'll write you down a copy. Just let me get a sheet of paper and-" Gohan began to enter his room.  
  
"No, that's fine Gohan, I'm not that desperate!" He had to act fast or else Gohan would've seen Trunks. But he still hadn't gotten Gohan convinced. "you sure? It'll only take a few seconds."  
  
"NO! I'm fine, really!" Goten was trying desperately to get his big brothers attention away from the room "I'll just watch the T.E. or something like that!"  
  
"Alright then, you do that" Now Gohan was even more confused than to begin with. Maybe Goten was just going through a phase.  
  
Trunks finished 'powdering' Gohan's bed and was on hot pursuit to the window. It was safe for Gohan to go back into his room now.  
  
Gohan began close the door but noticed that Goten hadn't moved and was still starring intently into his room "uh, is there any thing else? Goten?"  
  
Goten realised what he was doing (balancing on one foot trying to see through the tiny crack in Gohan's door) and returned to a more 'normal' pose and shook his head "no, there's nothing else. Thanks Gohan"  
  
He was about to move away when he saw Trunks trip over a bundle of Gohan's cloths that littered the floor. "Actually Gohan, I, uh."  
  
Gohan swung open his door again, he was getting a little frustrated, he had work to do! "what Goten?"  
  
"I, um, ah, need, a, uh." He kept on talking and mumbling like this until Trunks had managed to free himself from the 'evil mound of clothing'. "uh, maybe, could, uh." Trunks raced to the window and literally jumped out! "nothing! Gotta go!"  
  
Goten ran off like a bat outta HFIL  
  
Gohan could only say one thing before he closed the door "weird" and believe me, that's very unusual for some one to say when they were half alien, could fly, do energy blasts and defeat an evil being that attempted to destroy the world when they were only 11.  
  
******  
  
Gohan sighed and layed down in his bed for a long deserved sleep. It had taken 3 long gruelling hours to get the 'two little tykes' to sleep, but the weird thing was that when he told them he had to go to bed himself they seemed to go unconscious instantaneously.  
  
He shoved the thought to the back of his head and snuggled himself under the covers. If felt good to have the nice soft touch of the blankets to his skin, nothing could ruin this moment.  
  
. Except for maybe that little itch on the end of his foot.  
  
That didn't bother him though, he was too tired to even scratch one insignificant little itch and defiantly didn't want to turn into a wolf with Goten and Trunks around either.  
  
Then a few moments later he found he had another itch on his chest, then another and another! It was at this point he realised that the sheets he were lying in weren't so soft and soothing any more. They were hard and scratchy, like sandpaper! He felt itchy all over!  
  
He tossed and turned trying to rid the feeling but had no success. Eventually he got out of his bed and went to get new sheets. There was only one little thing he failed to notice.  
  
.Goten and Trunks (partners in pestering and annoyance) were floating outside the window trying to hide their rather loud laughing but were failing miserably. Trunks could've sworn that if he'd laughed one more time he would burst! For some strange, odd, sick reason he enjoyed seeing Gohan in pain, as long as it wasn't life threatening.right?  
  
Gohan returned to his room with fresh, clean, new sheets and began to change them, still unsure on how they made him all itchy.  
  
He dumped the other blankets into the corner of his room and attempted to sleep once again.  
  
Goten and Trunks realised that they could no longer get any more enjoyment from this scene and decided to head back. After all, they were a Sayian/Human species and they needed just as much sleep as Gohan did.  
  
Just as they turned away they noticed something. Gohan's form under the blankets was (they couldn't find any other word to describe it) shrinking.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sorry for taking sooo long to update. I'll try and be quicker next time...  
  
Personal opinions are always welcome! 


	5. Gohan's perfect world

Another fantasmic chapter...sorry if proofreading bad...Don't own DBZ  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Everything was now officially perfect!  
  
Nothing could bother Gohan at all. He was in his nice soft 'itch free' bed and was not even getting disturbed by the mild giggles he could hear out the window.  
  
Unbeknownst to him there was a little grain of Bulma-lab-itching-powder wedged right in the crack of his left ear. Absent-mindedly he scratched it out. It was causing him a bit of irritancy and basically, it had to go.  
  
He flicked it out in one fluent motion.  
  
NOW he could easily say everything was DEFIANTLY perfect, and it was! Unless you count a wolf in Gohan's bed as perfect you couldn't really complain. But of course Gohan being the naive person he is (you all know what I mean) hadn't yet realised this because he was in the epic land of 'the perfect' and didn't wish to leave anytime soon.  
  
Goten and Trunks peered into the window with keen interest. Why was Gohan shrinking? They had to go in for further inspection. Together they opened the bedroom window and tiptoed in.  
  
They could hear a muffled snore coming form Gohan's form, but still couldn't see anything except for a large clump of black matted hair poking out the top of the covers. Trunks just assumed it to be his head.  
  
But Goten on the other hand knew for a fact that this was defiantly not normal Gohan behaviour. His big brother never submerged his head in the covers like that.  
  
He got a firm grip on the sheets and (despite the protests he was getting from Trunks) pulled them off to reveal Gohan, well what he thought was Gohan.  
  
A saggy black wolf lay spalled across Gohan's bed. Goten jumped back in surprise "agh! Trunks what is that!?"  
  
Trunks, coming from a royal Saiyan blood line, was able to keep his composure "you dummy, it's only a wolf"  
  
"then what's it doing in Gohan's bed!?" Goten was still hysterical "You don't think that it decided to EAT him, do you!?"  
  
"Goten, just calm down. How could Gohan get eaten, he's stronger than both of us put together!"  
  
Goten relaxed. Trunks was right, a silly old wolf could never eat Gohan! That was just a joke in its self!  
  
It was then that a little fairy tale forced itself into Goten's tiny brain. The one about little red riding hood where the wolf disguised itself to look like the Grandma. What if this wolf was doing the same with Gohan!?  
  
Goten began panicking again " Trunks! you don't think that wolf is PRETENDING to be Gohan? Maybe it IS Gohan!"  
  
Trunks stared blankly at his friend. Where on Kami's good green Earth did this kid get his idea's come from? "Geez Goten, would you grow up! If, by some unlikely chance, it WAS Gohan, how do you think he changed into a wolf, huh? People don't just suddenly turn into wolves ya know! and I highly doubt it was the itching powder. That stuffs strong, but not that strong!"  
  
Goten looked to the wolf then to Trunks, then to the wolf again "Well, how do you know what's in that powder stuff? You just grabbed it didn't you!?"  
  
Trunks angered a bit. How could Goten knowingly accuse him like that? "I grabbed it? As if! It 's not my fault it fell into my bag when I was packing my stuff for the sleep over! Besides, it wasn't my idea to do this, it was yours!"  
  
"My idea! You're the one who chose to do this In the first place!" The boys continued to bicker regardless of the wolf that was starting to move. Some little kids voices were ruining his 'perfect' world and waking him up!  
  
Wait a minuet.  
  
He knew those voices.  
  
It was Trunks and Goten. But what were they doing here? He opened his eyes and found that he'd actually been in his room the whole time, but that still didn't explain why they were there.  
  
He let out a yawn and looked around to see what was happening. He got out of bed and was about ask the two little intruders why they were in his room at this unearthly hour.  
  
As he stood up he noticed that he'd morphed again. All earlier thoughts of telling the two little brats to get to bed suddenly disappeared.  
  
He was a wolf and his little brother and company was in perfect view.  
  
could this get any worse?  
  
To signify his predicament he let out a horrible dog like whine.  
  
The kids stopped there bickering to see what had caused the unusual noise. What they expected to see was Gohan coming out of hiding and saying it was all a big joke. But what they saw instead was the wolf and it seemed to be, whining?  
  
But this didn't bother Trunks. He was a brave and Saiyan of a royal blood. Nothing could scare him. He was superior.  
  
Yeah right.  
  
The second he heard a noise exit that animal's mouth he had jumped 5 feet it the air and hid behind Goten, afraid that it would pounce on him any second. Just because he wasn't scared earlier didn't mean he was now.  
  
Goten, on the other hand, was actually walking closer to it.  
  
"here wolfie, wolfie, wolfie, I'm not gonna hurt you" he brought his hand out and began patting it "there see, it's okay"  
  
At first Gohan was going to abject being stroked but Goten was too fast and before Gohan knew it he was on a patting high. He couldn't tell why but every time he got patted or stroked he was put into a trance.  
  
Then Goten stopped and Gohan snapped out of it.  
  
Goten couldn't explain why but he felt connected to the wolf. It felt like is brother (not the fur). "Gohan, is that you?"  
  
The closer Goten got, the more Trunks ducked behind him. Just watching Goten pat it freaked him out beyond belief. What if the wolf turned into a, well.. bigger wolf!  
  
Goten got a little closer waiting for an answer but then realised something very obvious "oh, woops I forgot, you can't talk."  
  
Trunks and the wolf face fell  
  
Rubbing his chin Goten pondered how he could get a straight answer "okay how about one bark for no and two for yes"  
  
Gohan smiled to himself, at least Goten knew a bit of math to add up to 2, or else he would be in a lot of trouble. He barked twice and waited for Goten's reaction.  
  
Both boys tried to absorb the new information in their own way. Trunks, who had discovered a newfound fear of wolves was able to understand, but Goten seemed to still be having a bit of trouble.  
  
As Gohan watched it occurred to him that Goten was way to young to deal with this. He had emotionally scared his little brother for life! There was no way he would be able to-  
  
"Wow! My big brother can turn into a wolf! This is sooo cool!!!" Goten began jumping up and down rapidly "So can you change when ever you want or is it forever?! Huh? Huh?"  
  
Yep, there was defiantly no way Gohan was ever going to be able to cure his younger brother.. ever  
  
He walked out of the room knowing that he wouldn't be able to get word in edgeways with Goten speaking 100 of them per minuet and with his vocabulary restricted only to "Woof" and "Grrr". He would have to just wait it out.  
  
Goten was too excited to notice "Hey Trunks, this is so cool! I bet you don't have a brother that can turn into a wolf!!!"  
  
Trunks crossed his arms and made his typical Vegeta inherited frown "Goten I don't even have a brother, how many times do I have to tell you that!?"  
  
********  
  
Gohan trudged down the stairs and was about to exit the front door for a long deserved walk. But before he could get there the door opened for him. "Gohan, I'm home, are you still up?" it was his mum  
  
Childhood memories began to surface in his mind, all of them coming back ever so clearly. He remembered how much his mum hated having his pet dinosaur Icarus in the house. How was she going to react to a wolf?  
  
He wasn't looking forward to it. 


End file.
